Outcomes Improvement Core The function of the Outcomes Improvement Core (OIC) is to serve as a resource to investigators to strengthen and facilitate their work in designing and carrying out translational studies assessing outcomes for patients with diabetes, or populations at risk. OIC comprises core personnel who bring expertise in key areas of methodology for studies involving interventions to improve outcomes, assessment of medical care process and outcomes, population studies, interplay of cultural, social and environmental factors with diabetes outcomes, and policy implications of translational diabetes research.